In Love We Trust
by cembria
Summary: *Sequel to 'In Vampire We Trust* Come and watch Eric and Sookie as they are thrust into the public eye and use their relationship to ease the tension between human and Supes. But it cant be all Good, especially not when weddings need to be planned!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**E-POV**

We arrived home very early in the morning, only about an hour before dawn. I had just enough time to pick up Tim from Molly and get to the safe house before I got too overwhelmed with the pull of the sun. Both Sookie and I fell into rest as soon as we hit the bed. We didn't even bother with showers; we just stripped and snuggled with Tim until the sun seemed to take us both under for the day. I did not know whether to be excited Sookie wants to pledge to me or distraught that we are being forced to be a human/ vamp poster couple. I decided to focus on the good things and look forward to our pledging.

I woke the next morning the hushed sounds of an argument my Lover was having over the phone.

"I… I don't know! Does it matter if it's white of off white? Why do they care if their virgins?" She looked over at me. I was petting Tim who was on my chest, looking at her longingly.

"I have to go." With that she hung up the phone and jumped into the bed sliding in next to me, pulling Tim between us so we could both hug him.

"Claudine and Amelia are way too excited about this wedding." I rolled my eyes and said.

"I'm sorry for all of this." She shook her head and said.

"No, I'm happy… I get to be with you that's what matters." I nuzzled her face and said.

"I love you." She smiled sadly and asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that bonding to you would be a death sentence for you?" I sighed as I returned some of the kisses Tim was giving.

"It was what I wanted, bonded or not after a thousand years it's not worth it without you. I love you and you love me, there would be no point in continuing."

"I don't think Vampires go to the summerland." She whispered, pulling herself close to me.

"I am already in heaven with you by my side, before you was my hell." She nodded and let a few tears escape and we kissed for a few moments, until the phone rang again.

"Speak." I answered. I was horny and in no mood for cockblocking.

"Master, may I come and show you the selections of engagement rings you can choose from for Sookie?" I was confused.

"What?"

"Engagement rings, for your human marriage. You must have a band also; it will make you as hers also." I liked the idea of having Sookie wear something that humans would see and recognize as my mark. An idea struck me and I said.

"No thank you Pamela, I will handle this task on my own." She sputtered for a moment and asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Are… are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure."

"May I keep one of the rings?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. So spoiled.

"Yes, just one though." Why she needs and engagement ring I will never know, but I'm sure she will wear it proudly.

"Thank you Master. Do you need anything else?"

"No, Sookie and I will be staying in tonight. I want one more night of calm with her and Tim before this clusterfuck starts. I don't want to be bothered unless you have met your final death. I don't even give a shit if the bar burns down, got it?"

"Yes Master, tell Sookie hello for me."

"Will do." And with that I hung up my phone and turned it off. I then walked over to the side of the room and ripped the land line out of the wall. Last, I grabbed Sookies phone and turned it off also. Sookie was sitting on the bed wearing nothing but my Megadeath concert tee, no makeup, hair in desperate need of a brushing, petting Tim's belly. She never looked as beautiful as she did to me right in that moment. I took a seat next to her against the head board and tried to pick up Tim, however he was less than willing to stay with me and shot back over to Sookie.

"Traitor." I huffed at him, as I watched Sookie laugh at my indignation. I hate to sound childish, but he was my dog first! She finally calmed and said.

"I think we should adopt Tim a brother, he must have been lonely without us here."

"I think Tim would force another dog into submission. He is very alpha." I said.

"I think he would be a good big brother!" she cooed at him in a baby voice that he was just eating up. Looking at her fawn over OUR dog melted my heart a little bit.

"Very well, we shall go to the pound tomorrow and get him a brother. It must be a male though, no bitches in my house." Sookie burst into a fit of laughter and said.

"You let Pam in here." I boomed with laughter and had to wipe the bloody tears from my eyes before I replied.

"Yes well, I learned my lesson." We snuggled and gave Tim lots of attention for a while before I asked.

"Can I order you some dinner. Lover?" She smiled and said.

"Yes, I want fruit… lots of fruit. Can I pick a movie for us to watch?" I kissed her on the fore head and said.

"Of course my love, I shall be right back, go ahead and set it up so we may start when I return with your sustenance." I got up from the bed grabbing my phone and she said.

"Okay, love you!" I turned and returned to her kissing her again and said.

"As I love you." And walked down stairs to call for Sookies dinner and make arrangements for our rings. First I called Andrew and asked him to make arrangements for Sookies dinner, then I called his Father Chet to deal with the rings. Chet and Molly have been married almost as long as she has worked for me and I hold him in high esteem as my personal jeweler. I like to "keep it in the family" when at all possible.

"Eric, how are you? I am glad to hear you and yours survived the bombing." I smiled, it really is a shame that they all insist on staying human.

"Yes, that brings me to why I'm calling. Sookie had a brush with death at the summit and I would like to ask her hand in a human marriage, can you designee and engagement ring and wedding set for us that would subtly touch on both my vampiric nature and her Fae?" I could hear the rustling of paper and he said.

"I am drawing up the sketches right now, should I send them to Pam for final approval?" He asked.

"No, I will handle this task on my own."

"She means very much to you?" he asked, I smiled thinking of my Sookie waiting for me upstairs and said.

"I love her more than my undead life; eternity would be nothing without her." I said.

"I'm glad you're finally happy." He said, I gazed at the stairs that would lead me back to my love and said.

"Me too."

"I will have these to you by tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you my friend."

"You welcome, Eric." I hung up the phone and walked back upstairs to my Sookie, only to find her whimpering with her head directly on the mattress next to Tim who was taking up almost all of the pillow. She looked at me and whined.

"Eric, tell him to share!" I laughed and looked at Tim and said.

"Tim, listen to your Mother." I didn't know dogs could roll their eyes, but I think I just saw Tim do it as he huffed and scooted off half of the pillow, allowing room for Sookies head. I got into bed with them and held Sookies hand while we watched a movie. It was a great night, no politics or political maneuvering. It was just us, Eric and Sookie in love. I would have to make sure to get as much time like this in the upcoming months as possible, because I feel we will need it.


	2. Chapter 2

**S-POV**

I had really enjoyed the "normal" time Eric insisted on last night, however tonight we get back to the grind. We have to go to Fangtasia so Eric can hand over his sheriff duties to Pam, then we have a meeting with Nan Flanagin who will be managing the publicity of our relationship. That thought irked me, the love I have for Eric is very strong, and I don't think I am going to like sharing it with the world. I also don't like the idea of masquerading around like a plain old human. Even though I am mostly human, I have never been very fond of the species on a whole… I can hear their minds.

I laid in bed looking at the clock, 3pm. I needed to get up and look at all of the wedding stuff that both Pam and Claudine had insisted on sending me, but all I wanted to do was snuggle with my Vampire and our surrogate son, Tim. I picked up Tim and set him on my chest rubbing him, while he rubbed his face on my boobs, just like his father. He and Eric are so much alike it blows my mind sometimes.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to go adopt you a new little brother today! Are you excited?" I cooed at him, while accepting all of his sloppy dog kisses.

"Mommy is going to give you a bath so you can be all ready for your new brother!" I picked him up, leaning over and kissing Eric before I got out of bed, Tim kissed him also as I got up. I walked us into the bathroom and I started the water. I set Tim on the sink while I sat at my vanity and brushed out my hair and cleaned my teeth. When I was ready I picked him up again and checked the temperature of the water before I slid the door all the way open and climbed in with Tim setting him on the floor.

He looked considerably smaller with his hair all wet and pinned down. He looked up at me indignantly and sulked over to the corner of the shower as far from the spray as he could get. He just stared at me as I wet down my own hair and said.

"I'll go first, but then you're getting clean." He sighed and laid down facing the wall, completely ignoring me. I laughed and continued about my way. Once I was finished I grabbed him up setting his angry little form on my lap and grabbed his shampoo off of the shower seat next to me and lathered him up. He was making groaning and sighing noises as I scrubbed him clean. He sputtered and growled when I rinsed him. I had a feeling I was not making friends right now. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel for each of us. His eyes were permanently narrowed now and staring daggers at me. I giggled at his silly little face and started to blow him dry. When I was finished I said to him.

"Look, now you are the cleanest, most handsome puppy on the planet." He looked like a walking fluffy ball of fur and it was adorable. I set him on the ground and he took off like a shot back to Eric while I finished blowing out my hair. When I finally finished I decided I was too tired from bathing Tim to put on makeup so I just walked into the bedroom where Eric had obviously just risen and he said to me.

"Someone is very mad at you." The laughter in his voice was adorable; Tim swung his head around to stare a fresh set of daggers into me.

"Ya, I gave him a bath. He was a stinky baby!" I cooed trying to pet him, but he just curled closer to Eric.

"He is a fickle little one isn't he? Last night he preferred you and tonight he is shooting steaks and silver at you with his eyes." I laughed and climbed into bed with them, Tim growled, but quickly stopped when Eric growled back at him. I laughed at their little exchange and asked.

"How long until the sun rises?" He kissed my temple and said.

"About an hour my love. How would you like to spend that time?" He asked with a leer.

"I have an idea or two, do you have a new toy you could distract Tim with?" Eric lit up like the fourth of July and ran to his dresser, tying a knot in a sock and handing it to a very excited Tim who ran off with his prize. I cocked and eyebrow and he said.

"What? To him it is secret treasure; to me it's a sock with a knot. I refuse to burst his bubble." I laughed and pulled him down to me.

"Are you going to pillage my village, you big scary Viking?" I asked in my baby talk voice that I use for Tim. I know for a fact that he finds it both adorable and highly annoying at the same time.

"Oh yes, I'm going to plunder your wonder down under." I laughed as he playfully smiled and slid under the blankets and spreading my legs. I felt him blow cool air on me making me squeak and said.

"And what a wonder it is!" He gently kissed my folds and slid two fingers into me. He was working me and I tried to pull the sheet down off of him, but he grabbed it and said.

"No, this is my me time." He returned to his work and started to run his fangs up and down my thigh. I shivered and moaned at the unexpected contact. I found that not being able to see what he was going to do next was highly erotic. He brought me to my first climax in record time. When he bit into my thigh I screamed so loud Tim thought Eric was hurting me and jumped onto the bed biting him through the sheet. Eric popped out, his hair all mussed and sticking up every which way scowling at our pet and said.

"It was an orgasm, not a beating go away." Tim sulked, but just took a seat right next to me and stared at Eric who was staring right back.

"Tim go back to your bed." Tim did not move, instead he laid down and gave a little puppy dog smirk.

"Timothy…" Eric sighed. Tim got up and hopped off the bed, but not before giving me a puppy kiss first, making Eric narrow his eyes in distaste.

"And you want another one?" He asked palming both of my breasts.

"I do, we make excellent parents." His face went stony and the mask I often called his sheriff hat came on and he asked.

"Does it bother you that I cannot give you real children, and we must raise dogs together to make our family?" My brows furrowed, I was genuinely confused.

"What? No, why would it? I love you, you will soon be my husband and were getting another puppy… if we want later we can adopt, right?" His face softened right up and he said.

"Yes, later if we want we can adopt a teacup Supe, no humans though, too many Supe children are sent to humans who don't understand their needs and then enter our world naiveté, harming themselves or others." I smiled and said.

"You are such a big teddy bear!" He frowned and said.

"Sookie, I am a cold blooded killer… a real monster."

"Snuggle monster maybe…" I muttered under my breath.

"Bitch." He laughed out, as he attacked my body. We made love until we were sure to be late to meet Pam. Eric however did not really give a shit, and I have to say after that… neither did I.

**E-POV**

I didn't finish with Sookie until we were half an hour late to meet with Pam. I had to smirk, Sheriff or not I am still the Master and I show up when I please. I was just finishing licking Sookies bite marks when my phone rang. I decided to ignore it and continue, but whoever it was kept on calling.

"Just go answer it; I'm going to take a shower." Sookie said and then gave me a quick kiss, sauntering into our bathroom, Tim hot on her heels. You would think he would be wary of that room now, but he seems to have forgotten his earlier trauma. I rolled over, grabbing the phone and barked into it.

"What!" Pam skipped a greeting entirely and hissed.

"Be more careful with the fucking bond! You seem to have completely forgotten I'm in it now too and I just came in line at the bank!" I burst out laughing and said.

"Oh Pam, I'm sorry." I was not sorry at all, that was hilarious and we might need to do that to her again.

"You are not sorry, and I bet your planning to do it again!"

"Oh, but I am sorry Pamela." I said trying to sound abashed.

"You're a liar." She sulked.

"No I'm not; we will see you in a little while."

"Fuck off." She said in a high pitched screech, hanging up her phone. I smiled and shook my head, and then I went to join Sookie in the shower. She was all wet and soapy when I got there… I like soapy Sookie, but we were already behind for the night, so I knew I needed to keep my hands to myself. That however didn't stop us from "accidently" touching, rubbing and groping each other. We finally finished and got dressed. By the time we got to the bar we were an hour late and I would need to rush things with Pam. Knowing having Sookie in my eye line would slow down rather than speed up the process, I decided to ask her to scan the vermin while I briefed Pam.

Luckily I found that she was already very prepared to take the position, mostly because I never really liked it and she did most of the work to begin with. I was going to miss the weekly hearings and punishments. The one thing I loved about being Sheriff was that I had a lot of power. After we finally finished the paperwork to have her also extend her area protection to the Fae, I was ready to go. I gave Pam a quick pat on the ass and said.

"Go get em' tiger!" Before I walked out of the room, I laughed when I heard her cursing me in every language she knew. I found Sookie practically having to fight off the human men with a stick sitting at the bar. I walked over and growled at them all. I really can't wait until I can get the ring to put on her so the human men will recognize my mark on her also, stupid humans. I wrapped my arms around her and asked.

"Are you ready to go meet with Nan?" She smiled and gave me a kiss before saying.

"No, but I feel like I don't really have a choice." I gave her a sad smile and said.

"I am sorry Lover, but no you don't. I will be with you; this will be you and me for the whole thing. Perhaps people will lose interest in us quickly?" She snorted and scoffed.

"Who could lose interest in you?" I rolled my eyes with a smile and took her hand. We drove to the office building for the Louisiana chapter of the AVL and prepared to meet our fate. The office we were told to wait in was ugly and drab, it also smelled very strongly of pinesol and I did not like that at all. The lighting was harsh, and the carpet was hard and rough. We might as well have been walking on tile. I was having trouble grasping how this could be a vampire establishment when Nan walked in. She just looked like a bitch; I could tell already that I hated her. I could tell she was young, maybe two or three hundred years old? She was turned past her prime also, not elderly, but she had surly seen better days.

"Eric, Sookie." She greeted us as she took her seat behind the IKEA reject desk that I feared may collapse under the weight of the pen she just placed on it.

"Nan." I replied, Sookie was scratching the back on my neck and it was making me smile despite my best efforts to keep my vampire face on.

"You two really are in love, huh?" Her lip was drawn back in disgust and her voice dripped with distain.

"Yes." Sookie and I both replied in unison, forcing us to smirk at each other.

"Gross." She replied and began rifling through papers on her desk presumably made from Twinkie wrappers. "In two nights we will go public with you two being the first Vampire "human" marriage that will happen in this country." She made little air quotes around human, since we all knew Sookie was not really very human at all. "60 minuets will come to your home and do an interview with you two and you will talk about how NORMAL your lives are. You have a dog right?" Sookie piped right up then and started to rattle off.

"Oh ya, we have Tim! He's a Chihuahua and sooo cute, we're going to adopt him a little brother tonight. He does this thing when he…." Nan cut her off; just like I anticipated she would and said.

"I don't really give a shit; it just makes your lives look more domestic." Sookie looked offended and huffed, muttering.

"I wonder who pissed in her cheerios." I smirked and kissed her head. Nan scowled and said.

"What is the address of the home you will use for the interview?" I gave the address of one of my previously discovered homes that I have not used in a few years and we agreed on that because I had no plans to ever stay the day their again.

"Fine, we will meet here bi-weekly or I will come to you. Go out, be in public and don't kill anyone… either of you!" I shrugged and Sookie said.

"I can't make that promise, if I get attacked; I'm not going to bake em' a cake." Nan leaned forward on her desk and said.

"Fine, self defense only."

"What about protecting what's mine?" Sookie asked, it was a good question.

"Fairy, you are grating my nerves!" She growled at me Sookie, making her pull back into me, but not cower.

"Nan, you will show my bonded respect!" I boomed at her. I will only take so much from a youngling, no matter what their standing is.

"My apologies." She said. "You may go enjoy the rest of your evening." We stood up and I gave a soft human strength kick to the desk before I turned around. Just like I thought I heard it collapse and Nan cursing. Sookie snickered as I smirked. That desk really was a piece of shit.

"It's puppy time!" Sookie squealed, as she used the GPS on my phone to find the nearest humane society. Lucky for us there was one open 24 hours just up the street. We walked in and the young Were at the counter greeted us with a nod and asked.

"How can I help you two tonight?"

"We are looking for a second dog to expand our home." He stared at us mouth agape. I just rolled my eyes and twined my fingers with Sookies as I pushed past him to go look at the dogs. There were many to choose from. I could smell some with diseases and dietary issues, I took them right out of the running, no matter how cute Sookie thought they were. We did not have time to properly care for a sickly dog right now. In the back corner we found a black mastiff that had a white tail. Sookie was fawning over him and I knew we had found Tim's 'little' brother.

"Were, come here." I summoned the wolf, who rolled his eyes at me and said.

"Joe, that's my name."

"Yes, well that's fine. What can you tell me of him?" He looked at the cage that Sookie had popped herself into and was now cuddling with her new "baby". He looked at me and asked astonished.

"How the hell did she get in there!"

"Teleportation." I answered.

"Huh?"

"Tell me about the animal." I urged, not feeling the need to pander to this imbecile.

"Well, he's a mastiff, house trained, about 8 months old, so he'll still grow a little bit. He has a good temperament, but he's a little on the stupid side, defiantly not an alpha dog." I smiled, this was good. Tim could not have another Alpha in the house… the two of us already was already plenty. He opened the cage and let our new pet and Sookie out of the cage. We walked to an interview room to spend some time with him. I found I too was very fond of him. I filled out the paperwork and we agreed to bring Tim by tomorrow to see how they got along and then we could take him home. When we got back into the car Sookie said.

"Let's name him Cookie!"

"No." I replied, I needed to address this animal regularly and I would not be calling him Cookie. First it was too close to Sookie; also I did not like it.

"Biscuit?"

"No."

"Spaghetti?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and asked.

"No, Sookie are you hungry?" She looked sheepish and said.

"Yes." I laughed and said.

"Okay, let's get you fed before you make any rash naming decisions." She laughed and we went out to dinner. After we got home we decided to sit down and decide on a name for our new pet.

_**Give me suggestions in the reviews as to what you think their new dog's name should be!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**E-POV**

We were sitting in the little reception room with Tim waiting for them to bring Cylon in to meet him. Sookie thinks my love for Battle Star Galactica is adorable so she made the suggestion last night after she had fed. I was quick to agree, hoping this meant the Sookie was finally willing to sit down and watch all of the seasons with me. I had told myself at first that I was doing this all for Sookie, but I have to say I am pretty excited to get another dog. Tim has proved both loyal and an excellent source of entertainment. I will be unhappy when he perishes.

"Pookie?" Sookie said to me.

"Stop that." I relied in a stony tone.

"No, you call me Lover; I need a pet name for you." I narrowed my eyes and said.

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do, how about, Papa Bear?"

"No."

"But… How about, Honey Buns?"

"Stop now."

"Pooh Bear?"

"You're testing my restraint." I said trying to intimidate her with some fang, but apparently failing miserably, because she just giggled and said.

"Pumpkin?"

"I am going to drain you."

"Shnookums?"

"You will not rise to see another night." I was smiling by now. This woman destroys my ability to properly intimidate.

"Yes I will, Baby." I rolled my eyes and took her hand, giving it a kiss.

"You may call me God. You seem to scream it enough when I'm inside of you, fucking your pussy into submission." I said in a neutral tone.

"Eric!" She shrieked and blushed. I smiled and said.

"I like that one." She made a little 'pfft' sound and pouted until the Were from last night walked in with Cylon. Sookie jumped up and rushed to him with a skeptical looking Tim in hand.

"Tim this is your little brother Cylon!" She set him down and he sniffed at Cylon for a moment before taking a nip at his leg to show dominance. No question about who is going to be the head of that pack. They seemed to be getting along fine other than that. Sookie was ecstatic; I smiled at her and filled out the adoption paper work. We went out to the car, tonight I drove the escalade, because there was no way a mastiff and a Viking vampire would fit in a Corvette, let alone adding a fairy princess and a Chihuahua to that mix. I opened Sookies door and she climbed in with Tim on her lap and I went to the back with Cylon to get him into the back. He however was having none of that. I finally got him in and he spent the entire ride to the house whining. Sookie said it was heart breaking, I think he lost a man card. Tim handles high speeds with no issues, and he only weighs 3Lbs.

"How do we do this? I don't think he would want a tour." Sookie asked when we walked up the walk way to the house. I shrugged and said.

"I think all we need to do is show him the dog door and let him figure the rest out on his own time. I don't want to over whelm him." She nodded and I walked him still on the leash to the back of the house and pushed him through the dog door I had installed for him today. It was much larger than the one for Tim that was next to it. We stood on the patio and watched them run around for while, Tim was obviously leading. My phone rang and I answered.

"Northman." Sookie rolled her eyes; she thinks I have bad phone manners.

"Master, have you turned on the TV tonight?"

"No, we have been busy picking up the new dog, why?" I asked, concerned by Pam's tone.

"The news of your engagement has been released and I am not sure you will be pleased with how they portray you. It seems there are some very bitter fangbangers out there who are selling their version of events of a sexual nature that may have happened with you. I believe you are being portrayed as… I think the word is an adulterer."

"What!" I growled. I have never been anything but faithful to my Sookie.

"Eric?" Sookie gently touched my arm in an attempt to calm me. I however could not be soothed. This was a disaster, what if Sookie believed one of these trollops? I looked at Sookie afraid that she would leave me or no longer want me because of these transgressions.

"Pamela, get here now." I slammed my phone against the back wall, sending it shattering into a million pieces.

"I have some bad news…" I relayed what Pam had just said to me and Sookie took my hand twining her fingers with mine and said.

"I know you haven't cheated, I would feel the guilt in our bond if you had. Let's go take a look; it can't really be that bad." We walked into the house, Tim and Cylon followed. Both climbed onto Sookie. Cylon clearly has no idea that he is huge. I pulled him over onto me, because I feared he may crush Sookie and she turned on the TV.

_ "The first Vampire/ Human couple in America to announce their engagement to be married may be over before they start! We have confirmed reports that not only is the Vampire a cheater, but the human woman has no family to speak of and it is suspected that he killed them all, so he could have her to himself." _The TV showed a picture of Sookie and I walking down the street. It was not a very flattering shot of Sookie, and my eyes were trained on her breasts. This photo did nothing to not make me look like a sex crazed pervert or make Sookie not look like a back water hick.

"_Many women have come forward to speak of their recent sexual exploits with Mr. Northman, and we have an exclusive interview with the woman he had intercourse with last night!" _Sookie turned, grabbing the remote shutting off the TV and said.

"I think their confirmed facts are wrong." I barked out a humorless laugh and said.

"Yes, you think?" She climbed behind me and started to rub my neck.

"I think we can make them all look like fools by pulling up the security footage from both the club and our house to show them that you have been with me or at work all this time, they will never be able to lie because you are so vigilant about your security." She stopped moving her hands and asked.

"How much video do you have of us having sex?" I turned to her and smirked.

"All of it except what we have in the car. I only have audio of that."

"Eric!" She yelled and slapped me. I turned to her and said seriously.

"You think we can fix this right? I don't like you appearing to be a fool." She kissed my cheek and said.

"Even if it couldn't be fixed… which I know it can, I wouldn't care because I know the truth." I leaned up and gave Sookie a kiss. Just as I was wrapping my fingers in her hair Pam burst in the house and said.

"Master, I have a plan!"


	4. Chapter 4

**E-POV**

"Master, I have a plan!" Pam walked in with a camera and Tripod. "Oh good, stay there, the beasts will make an excellent touch." She walked over to Sookie and was powdering her face. I looked up at her and calmly asked.

"Pam, what the fuck are you doing?" She huffed and said.

"That Nan is an idiot. She doesn't even know how to spin good PR. Remember that time Felicia drained that human in front of the bar and we spun it to look like she was a hero?" I nodded, Sookie scowled at me. I waved my hand dismissively.

"I'll tell you about it later."

"Darn tootin you will!" She said I smiled; she was so precious when she got fired up.

"Anyway!" Pam yelled, not liking losing her spot light. "We are going to discredit the fangbanging bitch's right now by filming Sookie defend your honor and explain that you two were picking out a new dog together last night and that you rarely spend time apart. That's fucking true, your balls deep in her 80% of the time, thinking about being balls deep in her 17% of the time and doing actual work about 2% of the time." I nodded, Sookie piped up and said.

"Now Pam, don't exaggerate… those figures can't be right." I turned to her shaking my head and said.

"No Lover, those figures are pretty accurate. If I didn't have vampire speed nothing would ever get done." She looked horrified and said.

"Really?" I shrugged and said.

"Yes, sometimes instead of thinking about being "balls deep" as Pam says, I'm thinking about your safety, or if you have eaten, or other needs you may have. You tend to consume me." She smiled and said.

"I love you." I leaned over Cylon and gave her a sweet kiss. I pressed my forehead against hers and smiled. She was also smiling. She touched my cheek and I leaned into it, allowing her to flood the bond with love and devotion. I was still basking when Pam said.

"Adorable!" I quickly snapped my head to her. I saw that she had been filming the moment I had just had with Sookie. That piece of me was only for her, no matter how adorable it would be.

"Pamela, that moment was only for Sookie." Sookie smiled with a blush and took my hand sending thanks in the bond.

"But Master, the humans will eat it up!" She stomped her foot, But I was not going to give into her.

"Pamela, when you find a Mate you will realize that something's between you are not meant for everyone." She frowned, but perked up when the door bell rang. She walked over and answered it. Into my home walked the Fairy twins and the witch Amelia.

"Master, Sookies family and best friend will join you two for the interview, as well as me as your child. This will give a sense of normality and family, while still showing that it still differs from a normal family unit, but not in a scary way." Amelia laughed and said to Pam.

"Hey Pam Chop, who's your Daddy?" Pam cracked a smiled and said.

"Eric." I quirked and eyebrow, but Pam just waved her hands and said.

"Inside joke. Hello Nom's." She walked up and kissed the witch in a way that made everyone accept for Claude and I squirm. Even Tim covered his little dog eyes with his paws, and he has seen Sookie and I fucking.

"Pam." I said in an effort to break up the soon to be not so dry humping happening in my living room.

"Right." She said pulling back and righting her clothes. "Okay, were going to do individual interviews about all of our relationships with you two, then we shall do a group interview where we discuss our "family dynamic"." I looked over at Sookie, she just shrugged. I guess we should just go with it. It's not like Nan is doing anything to fix this shit, I might as well have Pam entertain herself.

"Okay, Pamela who do you want to go first?" She smiled and said.

"I want you and Sookie together first then I will do everyone else." She flicked on the camera again and said.

"Ready?" I nodded.

"How did you two meet?" I smirked.

"We met at the gym, my child aggravated me and I wanted to go work off some rage and when I got their I saw and angel running on the treadmill next to me. I watched her for a while and then "accidently" bumped into her when she was leaving." I used air quotes on the word accidently. Sookie playfully swatted me and said.

"You did that on purpose?"

"Yes." I said to her and continued. "We found out that she had an interview with me for a job the next night, so being the opportunistic vampire that I am, I asked her out on a date after her interview the next night. Everything after that was as humans call it, history." Sookie took my hand and said.

"He sent me the most beautiful flower arrangement the next day. I still have the vase they came in." I looked down at her and said.

"You better, that was from the Ming dynasty." She laughed and shook her head. I heard her mutter something about me being a dirty old man under her breath. I quickly kissed her hand and set it back down between us.

"Sookie, what are some of Eric's best qualities." She turned and looked at me. I cocked my head and asked.

"Giant cock?" She blushed and yelled.

"Eric!" Pam rolled her eyes and said.

"The question was for Sookie." Sookie seemed to steel herself and said.

"Eric, is just himself when it's just us. He allows me to be as needy or weird as I want without judging me. He also always puts my wants and needs first. He has a great sense of humor and he is truly loyal when he thinks you worth the trouble." I smiled and gave myself and internal high five.

"And the sex?" Pam asked.

"He's like a Chevy, simply the best." I barked out a laugh at that and shook my head. Count on Sookie to compare my sex abilities to an American made truck.

"Thank you, Lover." I finally said when I calmed down.

"Your welcome." She smiled at me. She was starting to shimmer with happiness… literally.

"Sookie, mind your magic." Claudine said from the side of the room.

"Oops sorry." Sookie said reining it in.

"We can edit that out, let's continue." Pam said, waving her hand in a 'keep it rolling' fashion. "Has Eric always been faithful?" It was the million dollar question. Sookie handled it with grace and fire.

"Of course! Even when we went through a rough patch he never strayed. He wouldn't have time even if he wanted to. We work together and live together, not to mention that we have two dogs and a house hold staff to manage together. I don't know where people got that information. Everyone seems to think he has all this free time on him hands to go trolling for ladies. Like the woman who said she was with him last night, that would have been impossible, unless Eric can manipulate time, because we were getting a new dog last night and then he was with me in our bed. I left him alone for about 5 minuets to use the bathroom around two am, but that is not nearly enough time for him to get someone into our house, sexed and out. Those accusations are just hurtful and slanderous. My fiancé is a good man and I will fight for his honor until my final death." She looked at me and I filled the bond with pride and she continued. "We take our personal security very seriously so we have audio and film for almost every moment of our days and nights so we will be able to disprove every single one of these claims." Pam cut the camera and said.

"Perfect!" I took the moment to lean over and kiss Sookie.

"Lover, you were perfect." She snuggled under Cylon's head and brought Tim over so we could be closer and said.

"Thank you, I meant it all." I kissed her again. When we broke, Pam was setting Amelia up in a chair to do her part of the interview. Sookie and I sat and watched.

"How do you know Sookie?" Amelia adjusted, pulling her legs under her and said.

"Well Sookie's my main bitch; we have been best friends for 20 years. I met her in the first grade when she pushed a little boy who stole my pink panther lunch box and got it back for me." I looked down at my little school yard vigilante, who was smiling next to me.

"Has she had many relationships while you have known her?" She snorted.

"You're talking about Sookie right? Ya no, She has only ever had one other boyfriend and he really took advantage of her. She was too nice to just break up with him when she should have given him a junk punch and kicked him to the curb for some of the shit he pulled." I looked at Sookie, who just mouthed "later" I nodded and went back to the witch.

"How would you describe Sookie?"

"Steel Magnolia, she is a total southern bell. Her manners and sense of propriety are impeccable. She can be your best friend or your worst enemy. She will do anything for you if she considers you a friend, even if you don't deserve it. She always knows how to make me smile when I'm down, but she's not afraid to call me out if I'm being a jerk."

"Do she and Eric make a good couple?" She nodded vigorously and said.

"Without a doubt, I have never in the 20 years I have known her seen her this happy. During the massacre in Rhodes, you could tell how much he loved her before we found her. He always makes sure that her needs are taken care of; even though he doesn't eat he always makes sure she does. He makes her laugh and never lies to her, even if it hurts. They really are perfect for each other." Pam cut the camera again and said.

"Alright Nom's, that was perfect. Claude you're up." The male fairy sauntered over to the chair and dropped himself in it, looking completely bored. Pam walked up to him, smacked him and said.

"Look interested!" He bared his fairy teeth at her and she flashed her fangs. This went on for a few moments before Claudine hissed something at him is the language of the Fae. He instantly straightened up, pulling his teeth back in and flashed a million watt smile. My God that man was a selfish prick. Pam returned behind the camera, but was unable to replace her fangs so her words came out a little lispy. She still hasn't managed to shake her fang lisp.

"You are Sookie cousin?"

"Yes." He answered.

"You and your twin sister took her in after her parents died when she was seven?" He nodded and in a very cordial tone said.

"Yes, we were 19 and all she had left other than out Father who had to travel for work."

"And was she a good child?" His eyes softened as he looked at Sookie and said.

"I love her like my own." I saw her eyes start to fill with tears as she mouthed 'I love you' to him. He gave a soft nod and turned back to Pam.

"How do you feel about her relationship with Eric?" He shifted and said.

"He is right for her, I was not thrilled at first when I found out that it was not a passing fancy, but now and especially after the massacre in Rhodes, I can see that they love each other and who am I to take happiness and love from my blood?" Pam turned off the camera again and nodded to Claude saying.

"Thank you, you are not as awful as I thought." That was as close to an apology as anyone but me would ever get from Pam. He knew that and looked smug as he switched spots with Claudine. She was smiling brightly and demurely crossed her legs at the ankle and set her hands delicately in her lap. I noticed a pulse of Fae scent and growled. Pam gritted out while clenching her fists and crouching in the fetal position.

"Amelia spray them!" She got up and said.

"Oops, sorry boss." She quickly sprayed the Twins down and Pam had to take a moment to calm herself, Sookie had been sending me calm to keep my blood lust tamped down, but it didn't seem to help Pam, she is of course much younger. Eventually she got it together and came back, slightly rumpled, but back none the less.

"You are also Sookies cousin?" Pam asked.

"Yes."

"You two are also good friends?" She smiled and said.

"Sookie is my best friend, I was sad when she moved in with Eric, but he has not turned her into one of "those girls" you know the ones who drop all of their friends every time they get a boyfriend. He makes sure she still has her own life and I appreciate not losing my friend, I also like seeing her so happy." Sookie was beaming and nuzzled into my side.

"Do you like Eric?"

"Yes, very much. Their relationship is remarkably unremarkable, they go to work, take care of their pet's, go on dates, fight make up… the only real issue they have had was when Sookie was almost killed in an attack on VAMPIRES by HUMANS. Eric was the one who found her and healed her not a human. He is the one who loves her and cared about whether she survived." Her voice began to crack at this point. "I don't understand all the hate, it almost cost us Sookie and Pam… I just… why was it important to hurt them? They never did anything. I don't understand condemning Sookie for finding a man who loves her and cares for her unconditionally… I just don't get it!" She was sobbing by this point and Sookie had gone to be by her side. They held each other for a long moment until she calmed. Pam looked soft for a moment and said.

"That was great, thank you." She flipped on the camera and set out some cue cards for us to read. "Everyone get on the couch with Sookie and Master."They all piled on and then Pam said. "Okay every one read all at once, we will get our own following to combat the fellowship of the sun terrorists." With that we read the words written by Pam.

"Please don't spread the hate, tolerance it key, please join the 'don't hate, tolerate' campaign online and show in your own community that you can fight for what's right." Pam got up and turned off the camera.

"I will take this home and edit it; this will be out by sunset tomorrow. Felicia's husband is already working on the website. It shall be up by then also." With that Pam left, the twins also said their goodbyes, along with the witch. I was locking up the house when my phone rang… Nan.

"What?" I answered.

"We need to meet so we can think of a way to fix this publicity nightmare."

"Pam has fixed it. Watch the news tomorrow and see what PR is really about. I don't know whose dick you're sucking, but you are awful at your job." With that I hung up and went to join my Lover in bed for a cuddle. I quickly checked my email on my phone while she was tending to her biological needs and sent my choices for ring designs back to Chet.


	5. Chapter 5

**S-POV**

"Sookie, wake up." I could hear a female voice talking to me, but I was so content in my Vikings arms I tried to ignore her.

"Sookie get up." A male voice said in a board tone. I heard the distinctive "curshch" of a can opening and I heard the woman say.

"Sookie, I have your happy juice!" I cracked my eyes open and saw Claudine looking impeccable in a bright green sun dress holding a can of AMP… sugar free of course. I love that stuff! Then I saw Claude kneeling at the end of the bed filing Eric's toe nails. Weird. I took the can from Claudine and took a big sip before I asked.

"Claude, what are you doing?" He rolled his eyes and said.

"Your man has some serious talon toes." I giggled and said.

"Well in his defense, he didn't exactly her fair warning that he was going to get turned." He snorted and said.

"Ya well, that's no excuse for poor foot care."

"They're just going to grow right back!" I yelled with a laugh.

"Then he should keep up on it." He replied with a hiss.

"Claude, you're ridiculous. Why were you even looking at his feet in the first place?" I asked, Claudine chimed in with the answer.

"He noticed it when he lifted the sheet to see what the sheriff was packing!" I gasped and stared at my cousin who looked unfazed and Claudine just laughed away.

"You Bitch! Hands off, he's mine!" I playfully yelled and knocked him down. We laughed and rolled around for a few minuets before Claude lifted me up and set me straight. Fun light moments with him were few and far between, but I sure enjoyed them when they came. We all popped out of the day room and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Claudine started on the food while Claude and I took a seat at the breakfast bar and I asked.

"So what are you two doing here?"

"Eric asked us to hang out with you until your day man/ body guard gets here." Said Claude, I snorted and said.

"I do not need a body guard." Claude turned to me in a serious tone and said.

"You need to appear to be all human, so that means absolutely NO magic outside of the house. You need a guard to defend you, because in order for the greater good you need to appear as weak as a human." I pursed my lips and huffed.

"Stop it right now, Sookie!" Claudine hollered, I was shocked to say the least, and so was Claude who looked at her with utter shock.

"What?" I asked.

"You want to know what? Well then fine, it is such a small sacrifice for you to make to appear human and yet you make a scene! Do you know what Eric has had to give up? Hmmm? He gave up his title as Sheriff, he gave up his privacy, he gave up his resting place and most of all he gave up his security. The Authority is so far up his ass right now I'm sure they can look out his nose. You are acting like a spoiled little brat and that attitude will make not only Eric meet his final death, but you also… and probably Pam too. She loves Eric and I really don't know how long she would make it without him watching her back." She threw down her spatula and said. "I need some sun." and stomped out of the kitchen and into the front yard. I looked over at Claude who's mouth was hanging open and I said.

"Don't you think she is over reacting just a bit?" He shook his head and said.

"No, everything she said is true. If you act like a petulant child you will get the Viking killed and I think we all know he would willingly give his life for you. He loves you far more than you will ever understand. His love for you is selfless." He had picked up the spatula and was fixing his hair in the reflection. I was pissed! How dare he say I don't selflessly love Eric?

"How dare you!" I screeched as I flew out of my chair. "How dare you say I don't love him selflessly, I love him more than you could fathom!" He turned slightly towards me and said in a still completely calm tone.

"Really Sookie? You love him selflessly, and yet you can't put away your silly stupid pride for all of your safety? You love him completely, and yet he makes all of the adjustments and sacrifices for you? Sometimes I don't know what he sees in you." I was breathing heavy and tears were streaming down my face. I clenched my fists and popped back to Eric. I threw up some quick wards to keep Claude and Claudine out, and then I climbed back into bed with my Viking, my bonded, my pledged. What Claude said was true and that was what made it hurt the most. Eric loved me completely, even though I was a total pain in his ass, and I bitched and moaned at the smallest things. I laid in bed next to him and sobbed for not having loved him properly. I don't know how long I was like that before I felt a heavy cool hand slide onto my back and a groggy voice asked.

"Lover, are you ill?" I sniffed and stared wide eyed at Eric, who was awake at 12:30 in the afternoon.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry. How are you awake?" I finally sputtered out.

"I felt your despair and it pulled me out of my day time death. What is wrong my Love? How may I fix it?" His tenderness just made me cry harder and he weakly pulled me towards him and cradled me as I cried. I was a selfish bitch and he was too good for me. I needed to start making sure that I treated him right and loved him in the way he deserved. I would do anything to keep us both safe and keep Eric happy from now on. I sniffed and snorted, I have said it once I'll say it again Fairies are ugly criers.

"Lover, you must tell me what has caused you this pain! Who must I kill?" He said, still sounding strained to stay out of his day death.

"Oh Eric, I haven't been as good to you as I could have been. I need to start doing what's best for both of us instead of just what I want. Why didn't you tell me the Authority was all over you?" He sighed and said.

"Because Sookie dearest, my Lover, Light of my life, if I told you our lives were on the line pending the success of this campaign you would have sassed the people making threats, because you don't let anyone walk on you, I love your fire, but I feared it could cost both of us if you unleash you silver tongue." He smirked at his vampire humor. I gave him a sad smile and said.

"From now on I will do my best not to sass everyone coming or going. I love you, you know that right?" He smiled sleepily at me and said.

"Lover, I feel your love for me every day and night. I would be lost without your light." I smiled and pulled close to him.

"Okay, I feel better now, go back to sleep." He leaned forward and gave me and Eskimo kiss before he died again for the day. I laid with him for the rest of the day, I could have gone to meet my guard, but I could do that later. Right now I just wanted to love my vampire while he rested.

**E-POV**

Waking during the day time was unnerving at best. Sookie was feeling such despair through the bond I thought she was dying, but no she was upset because she thought she wasn't loving me correctly or something like that. I don't know what the issue was, but I had not been upset with her in any way. I can feel the depth of her love for me through the bond and I know what I mean to her. I made sure when I rose to tell her as much, and when I did I was rewarded with BJ and shower sex. I was pleased to say the least.

I was irritated with the fairy for agitating my Sookie; she should be kept happy at all times. I never want my Lover to fret. I believe that I shall have Sookies new Guard Trey take her to the spa during the day to relax. She does not need one more stress added to her, especially not right now with all the publicity going on regarding us.

We dressed and went upstairs. When we made it to the kitchen I saw that our house was full for yet another night. I miss the days where no one knew where I rested. Tray was sitting at the table chatting up the witch, Claudine and Pam were in deep conversation and Nan was sitting on our couch just outside of the room with a sour look on her face. I walked Sookie over to Tray and made introductions.

"Sookie dearest, this is Tray, he is a Were and a good friend of mine, he has no pack affiliations and shall be your guard until told otherwise." She looked at me and asked.

"Why doesn't he have a pack?" Tray laughed and said.

"I have asthma. It makes me undesirable." He shrugged and continued. "No hair off my ass, now I don't have to breed Were bitches." I laughed and shook my head.

"I see you have taken to Sookies witch?" He nodded and said.

"Ya, I'm gonna take her out tomorrow night." The witch was smiling brightly, and Sookie asked.

"Baby, how do you know Tray? You two seem chummy." I laughed, honestly outside of Pam and Sookie, Tray was the closest thing to a best friend I had. I took him under my wing when he was 15 and I caught him stealing from a clothing store after he was abjured for being an unfit wolf.

"We are quite 'chummy' as you say. He is my mechanic I keep on retainer; no one touches my babies except him." She nodded and was in conversation with Amelia and Tray. I looked around for my dog's, but could not find them. Then I listened for them and heard no chiming of tags. I was concerned. I looked over at Pam and asked.

"Where the hell are my dogs?" She rolled her eyes and said.

"They are being groomed; they shall be home in two hours." I hissed at the thought of someone touching my boys and growled out.

"How did you know that these groomers are trust worthy? I have not met them and Sookie has not read them!" I was livid with her for sending them off with strangers.

"Calm down Eric, they are fine. I glamoured the humans to take the upmost care with them." I flopped into the seat across from her and hissed.

"If anything happens to them I will bind you in silver for a decade and only feed you synthetic blood once a month, your only source of entertainment will be the movie 'Battlefield Earth', which I will play on a loop for the entire duration of your punishment." She gasped and said.

"They will be fine." Her tone made me feel like she was reassuring herself and not me. I turned my attention to the fairy, and said.

"You upset my Lover today; I will not stand for it." With that she promptly burst into tears. Sookie rushed over and Pam cradled her sobbing body while saying.

"Oh way to Go, Eric!" I recoiled from the crying woman and said.

"Stop crying right now." My voice was tense and uneasy. I hate crying women, and crying female fairies are some of the worst. They are not delicate criers.

"You can't order her to stop being upset!" Sookie yelled at me. "What did you say to her?" I threw my hands up in surrender and said.

"I told her I would not stand for her upsetting you in such a way again. I did not threaten her life or kill a kitten in front of her, like this display would have you think!" I pushed my chair all the way against the wall until I could go no further and said.

"Sookie make her stop, please." She shot me a glare and said.

"Eric, please hush." I 'zipped my lip' as Sookie would say and tried to mentally will the fairy to stop shedding tears.

"Claudine, what's really wrong? You can't be this worked up over just yelling at me." Sookie asked her. She blew her nose on the napkin Pam offered her and said.

"I'm pregnant again." I did not know she had any children, Sookie had never mentioned them and I was sure if she had them I would have met them. I was trying to work it out in my mind when I was hit with a massive wave of grief and heart break through the bond. Then I understood through Sookies feelings what is going on. Claudine must have never had a child survive. I know her pain, I had lost two children in my human life and it puts a dark cloud over you that never really lifts.

"Oh Claudine, you don't know that this won't be the one that holds." Then Pam said something that shocked me.

"I told you, you should try some of my blood. If you take it all 7 months it should keep the iron from affecting you and the baby." Ever since Rhodes, Pam has felt a huge sense of loyalty to both Sookie and her family. I was touched by the sacrifice she was willing to give.

"I… I don't know." She sputtered, however she seemed to be calming now.

"What do you have to lose?" Sookie asked. Claudine looked thoughtful and said.

"Okay, I'll try it." Pam smiled in her creepy little way and pricked her finger with a fang and said.

"Suck." Claudine nervously complied, but soon released Pam's finger and said.

"I… I fell better already." She had her chirpy tone back and I pulled my chair back to the table.

"I am a very good vintage." Pam snarked. I rolled my eyes and Sookie came to sit on my lap. Tray and Amelia moved down the table to join us also. I sighed as I looked across the open floor plan at a crinkle faced Nan. Really why was she turned, it's like looking at one of those hairless cat's that are a few years past their prime. I hate her, I really do. I should have her meet with and unfortunate accident. I decided to call the subpar vampire to join us and plot her demise later while I take a soak.

"Nan, come over here and attempt to be useful." She clicked her tongue, but made her way to the table, sitting 3 seats away from everyone.

"How was our video responded to?" I asked the world's dumbest vampire.

"Fine…. Well wonderful actually. The 'don't hate' campaign is blowing up. It is the #1 trending topic in twitter and has multiple facebook pages. Not to mention there are tumbler accounts dedicated to it and also to you and Sookies relationship." I smiled at my Progeny and patted her hand.

"Well done Pamela." She beamed at me and preened at the attention she was getting. "You may have 4 new outfits with shoes and accessories as your reward." She squealed excitedly and shook her fists as I passed my card over to her.

"Time limit?" She asked.

"No time limit, you may take your time. I am very proud of you." She let out a contented sigh and said.

"Thank you Master." I winked at her and said.

"Oh no, thank you." She was positively elated and beaming with pride. She really is a very good Progeny, possibly the best, but I may be biased. I turned to Nan and asked.

"What is next?"

"I want to have a press conference…" Pam however cut her off.

"No." She simply said.

"No?" Nan bristled.

"You heard me, I said no. We want them to look as standard and possible and a press conference is not standard. They will go out and look at wedding venues tomorrow night with Amelia and Tray, who will be the best man and Maid of honor for their wedding. It will appear casual, we will have 'photographers' follow them and we will produce our own tabloid stories about them. The public will eat it up." Nan looked like she was going to throw a fit of epic proportions and said.

"But what if…." Pam cut her off again.

"No."

"But…"

"I said no, I do not like you." Pam crossed her arms and Nan started to sputter.

"I don't care, I am…"

"I wish you would shut up." Pam cut her off again; we all had to stifle our laughter.

"You have no authority over…." Nan, shouted as she stood. Pam just casually inspected her nails and said.

"I hate your face."

"I DO NOT HAVE TO TAKE THIS!" Nan yelled.

"Then by all means, please leave and go die in a fire." Pam motioned towards the door. Nan growled, but picked up her purse and stomped out slamming the door behind her. I turned to Pam and said.

"My child, you may have two more outfits just for the pleasure I took in that display." Pam made a little 'weeeee' noise and skipped off to my den to start making her purchase. 


End file.
